


Clarity

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, ambiguous ending, mentions of discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: When they find out Logan and Remus, their hatred drives a fearful Logan to flee his home with his partner. But while on the run he realizes that wherever Remus is is home for him. Song fic based on Clarity by Zedd.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 22





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing but it didn't work exactly as I wanted it to.

Logan’s breathing sped up, footsteps matching it. He burst into the room, door flying open and banging into the room. Remus stood, the book he was reading dropping to the floor. “What’s wrong?” He asked, voice slightly strained.

Logan didn’t respond, throat blocked by tears, sobs, unspoken words. Instead, he threw himself into Remus’ waiting arms, clutching like a lifeline.

Remus held him close, cradling him against his chest as Logan’s knees gave out and they sank to the floor in a heap. Remus rocked them back and forth as Logan cried, heaving sobs making his chest rise and fall in a painful way. As soon as he trusted himself to speak, he did. “We need to leave tonight.”

Remus laughed. “No, we don’t. We still have a few more days left.”

Logan looked up into his eyes, terror evident. “They found out.”

Remus’ laughter faded away as he grew serious. “About what?”

“Everything! You! Us! They know we lied about everything and they are not happy about it.”

Remus nodded, hands running along Logan’s spine. “Okay. Okay, we can leave. It’ll be fine. We are already packed in case this very thing happened. Everything will be fine.” He stood, gently tugging Logan into a standing position. Pulling back, he kissed him on the cheek. “Go grab your bag, we’re leaving right now. We can stay in the tavern until nightfall, then we can leave this town behind us. Okay?”

Logan nodded, removing his spectacles to swipe at the tears standing against his lashes. Remus shot out a hand, tilting Logan’s face. “Did someone hit you?” His voice had a hard, protective edge to it.

Logan nodded. “I’ll be fine. It’s been worse.”

Remus didn’t look convinced but let him go. Logan went to the room he was given when they first arrived and grabbed the already packed bag from beneath the bed. Going to the bathroom, he splashed some water on his face to get rid of the tear tracks and looked in the looking glass. He saw the large handprint on the side of his face that was definitely going to bruise. 

He made it back to Remus, who was standing by the window with his own bag. “Alright. Let’s go!” With that, Remus grabbed both bags and shoved them out the window, following them close behind. Fighting fear, Logan climbed down the ivy covered side, dropping into Remus’ waiting arms. They ran, not looking back. When they got to the tavern, they both made the silent decision to keep going. They didn’t stop until the sun was too low in the sky to see anything.

Logan sat on a log as Remus made the fire. After a while, he spoke up. “Why are they so hateful?”

Remus looked over at him, the smile on his face lit by the fire beneath him. “They don’t understand. Where they see tragedy, I only see you being the remedy to my boredom and loneliness.”

“They always say I’m insane for loving you, that you are too crazy and not the right gender to be loved by me. They don’t realize that you are the only person I can think clearly around.”

Remus stood and sat on the log next to Logan, wrapping a strong arm around the smaller man and holding him close. “Exactly.”

Logan looked up at him. “There are times their words get to me. Times where I wish I didn’t love you. Then, I remember that you have become a piece of me in the best way. I don’t think I could live without you. Like gravity, I’m drawn to you.”

Remus smiled, planting a kiss on his head. “Let’s get some sleep.”


End file.
